Lost Souls
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *Complete*Two vampires, one story.They meet unexpectedly and fell deeply in love. Neither of them know that they both have a secret that they slowly reveal. But, if their secrets are exposed, it might just cost them there lives.
1. Default Chapter

I always liked poems about Vampires and those are some of the reasons I wrote this. Vampires are interesting some are so cold hearted and you can never tell what they are thinking. Well I hope that you like my new fic!! S+S!! Please R+R!!! I don't own CCS!!

Lost Souls

By MoshiMoshiQueen!

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

I fall to the ground crying. Who I am? I have kept my life a secret from everyone I know even my best friends never knew the desire that I had. We said we told each other everything but I always kept my past a secret. Why did I say that she would never be able to understand my pain or my past? 

She was my best friend but one day she died and it was all because of me. My life has never been right. I know what I am now. I lied to my self for so many years. Why could I not admit to her that is different that I was never a human, that I never had a heart? Maybe then she would still be alive. I am sorry my friend for all the pain I caused you.

I stood at the top of a building just looking out at the full moon. I know who I am now but why am I this being that kills people. Why was I born to steal lives away? Why did I feast on humans? Why was my life only meant to kill for blood?

I put on my black hood and walked down the street. It started to rain but I did not care. My life was not meant to ever feel warmth. I was use to the coldness. I felt it everyday.

I walked to the park where I saw an elderly man sitting in the rain.

I walked up to him, "So you want to die?"

The man looked into my green eyes and smiled.

"I knew you would come. No one believed me but I knew you were real."

"You know I am not an angel. Why are you still so kind when I am just about to take your life?" (Sakura had talked to this man before and he thought she was an angel but she is far from an angel in this fic.)

"Because it is my time to go and you need to live."

I looked at him his face was pale. He was going to die any way and not by me but by illness.

I bit his neck he did not even beg me not to.

His last words were, "Thank you Sakura."

I laid him down on the bench that he use to sit on every day and put my jacket over him.

His blood dripped from my mouth. Every night it was the same thing. I would go out and kill someone for my meals. Life was a nightmare that would never go away.

I put my hood back on a cleaned the blood off my mouth and started walking. I never knew I would be going but for some reason I always ended up somewhere. 

The rain started to fall harder I never did mind the rain. When I was little I use to sit at my window and watch the rainfall and for some reason I would always end up out side sitting in the rain. I was never afraid of it like others my age. The thunder and lightening always fascinated me. I always thought of my life as a storm. It was never ending.

I could see the clouds start to move around faster meaning that sun set was a few hours away. 

I kept walking and I finally found my self in front of a building. It was huge and had many guards at the doors. I thought this was funny. I knew that I could get in this place with my hands tied behind my back. 

I walked up to a fence and jumped over it with ease.

I looked around it was a garden that was in full bloom. It was beautiful. I just stood there looking at all of the flowers. I did not even notice that there was a boy around my age watching me from a near by tree.

I looked up and smirked. He had dark brown hair and was watching my every movement.

I looked in to his amber eyes. They were deep with color.

"I don't know who you are but I know that you don't belong here." He said.

I smirked and said. "Of course I don't belong here. I don't belong any where."

The boy looked at me with wondering eyes.

I could see that he was strong and never smiled. It sounded sort of like me.

"I am not here to bother any one if that is what you are wondering. I just came in to look at the plants."

He glared at me. He knew I was lying I could see it in his eyes.

"You are lying to me."

I looked at him no one had ever talked to me like that no one.

Why was he different from every one else I knew? They would all look at me with fear in their eyes but he just looks at me with those same eyes. Those amber eyes.

"Why are you so serious? Don't you ever smile?"

"No I don't." he said in a cold tone that scared me.

I had never felt scared in my whole life so why was this one boy making me feel this way?

The sun was going to set soon. I looked up at the sky and frowned. I had stayed here so long that I did not even notice the time.

The boy must have noticed me looking at the sky and said,

"I am sure that you will be needing a place to stay am I right?"

I stared at him. "That would be right." I had no choice to take his offer I had no options. It was to late for me to run for shelter. 

"Come on I will give you a place to stay for the night." He said walking away form me.

This human was so strange his cold eyes and his glares that felt like a thousand knives going in your back.

I followed him walking slowly watching his every movement.

He led me to a tree. I looked up and there was a small cabin. "That will do fine. Why are you helping if you dislike me so much?"

He looked at me and said, "You need a place to stay and I need something from you."

"And what would that be?" I said looking at him strangely.

"The way you jumped over that 60 foot wall. It got me to thinking that you must be really strong and powerful and have been training most of your life. I am right?"

"What does all this have to do with helping you?"

"I need to learn how you fight and train."

"Why?"

"Because I need to be the strongest warrior for my family. My family are the rulers of Hong Kong and I need to pass the test to become the leader. That is why I need you help."

"So the deal is, you give me a place to live for a few months and I teach you all I know?"

"That is right."

"I don't know why you put so much trust in me when you have just met me but I will agree to your deal."

He glared at me and said, "It is a deal then." 

He walked slowly away from me.

"Wait I can only train you at night. We don't want to get caught now do we?" I said looking at him.

"Fine we will meet here every night when the sun sets."

I nodded.

I jumped into the tree and opened the cabin door. It was prefect. It would keep all of the sun light out and it was gloomy just the way I liked things.

I laid in the bed and started to think. Why did he trust me? He is so confusing. First he is glaring at me and then he gives me a place to live. He will defiantly be someone that I could learn from. His heart is so cold and his eyes there is something about his eyes that amuses me.

Well how do you like it so far?? Well I think that it is pretty good for a start!! If you don't know Sakura is a vampire. I really hope you like it as much as I do!!! Please R+R!!


	2. His Touch

Well this is the next chapter of Lost Souls!! Sorry I have not updated in some time will this whole week I will be updating almost all of my fanfics so be prepared to read!! Please R+R!!

Lost Souls

By MoshiMoshiQueen!

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

I woke up and it was nighttime. Same as always. It was cold. I got up and looked at the night sky. Then I felt as if someone was watching me.

I looked down and there was that boy stating at me with those deep amber eyes.

It made me shiver. 

I jumped down and looked at him, "You know there is something about you that I have never seen in a human."

"Hmm and what is that?" he asked still staring at me.

"I don't quite know but there is just something." I looked into his deep cold eyes.

He showed no emotion. His heart was made of ice and his eyes were so amusing.

He was about my age with dark brown hair and a strong body.

I searched him head to toe with my eyes. Everything about him was perfect and so dark and incredible.

He watched me closely as I searched him again.

"You said you wanted to be trained by me. I can teach you all I know but first I need to go somewhere. Will you wait?" I asked looking at his cold eyes.

"Yes I will wait." He never did ask any questions.

I ran and jumped the wall and searched for something to eat and there I saw an old man sitting at a grave.

I smirked. ~He will do for now. ~

I walked up to him slowly.

"That is my wife in this grave." He said to me.

"Do you wish to be with her?" I asked slowly walking to him.

"I am sure it does not matter to you. I know who and what you are."

"Well everyone knows who I am when they see me. Life is made of death and I am the one who brings them to the end of life."

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

"Why is it that all old people are ready to go and show no fear?"

"Well why is it that you always kill old people who have nothing to live for?" he asked looking at the grave.

"Well how do you know who I kill?" I asked.

"The question is why are you staying at the old castle? And why is life so dear to you?"

"Life is not dear for me old man. How do you know I am staying at the castle?"

"You will find something to live for in that old castle." He said.

"Now don't you have some thing to do?" he said. He last words, he took one last breath.

I bent down to him and took the last bite of the poor soul.

I licked my lips and looked at the dead body.

I felt his blood flowing threw my veins and making me strong again.

I smiled at the body and walked away slowly.

I jumped the way and there was the boy standing there against a tree looking at me.

I remember what that old man said, "You will find something to live for in that old castle."

~Yeah right. The only thing I live for is blood and the deaths of humans. ~

"So what do you want to learn?" I asked walking up to him.

He glared at me with those cold eyes.

"First lets see what you can do?" He throw a sword at me.

I caught it easily.

"So you love to play with swords very well lets begin." I said jumping at him.

He jumped back and blocked my sword.

He smirked and said, "Yeah I love to play with swords but I also love to play with death."

I jumped back, "I love to play with death also." 

He ran at me ready to cut me but I smirked and knocked him to the ground.

He jumped off the ground and flipped back.

He wiped the blood off him chin and smiled, "blood is a sign of power and winning. But death is a sign of life and the path of a soul." He said staring at me.

"Well said." I jumped at him again but this time he kicked me to the ground.

He placed his sword to my neck and said, "Your strong but weak against me."

I started to get angry, "I am never weak."

He cut my shoulder with his sword. I did not even flinch.

He put the sword in my hand and said, "This sword was used to kill over a million people. I have never once washed the blood off this sword. It might come as a surprise but now you are a part of this sword. Your blood is on it."

I healed my arm up and he did not even look on bit surprised.

I picked up the sword and ran my fingers over my blood.

"So many souls in this sword." I said.

He smirked, "Souls are life. They were never meant to be so helpless but as you know they were that is why they died." He said with no feeling in his words.

"Life was never meant for me." I said handing him the sword. I licked the blood off my fingers and looked up at the moon

"What is it that you wanted me to do? You are ready knew I was weaker than you."

"Weaker is not the work. Humans are weak but you my dear are not."

"Hmm oh really."

"You might not know it but I can learn a lot from you."

"Like what how to jump over that wall. You are ready know how to do that."

"Yes I do."

"Then why did you lie?"

"So you could stay here."

"There is nothing I can teach you."

He came close to me and whispered in my ear, "Is that what you think?"

I shivered at his touch. He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

I felt his warm breath on my face.

I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder.

He rocked back and forth.

I didn't know what I was feeling but for once I felt safe. I thought his touch would be cold but it was warm and soft.

He put his hands around my waist and put his head on mine.

He hugged my tightly and whispered softly to me, "I can learn many things from you. Like how to touch, how to feel things, and how to have feelings."

"How can I teach you those things when I don't even know how?"

He did not answer and just rocked side to side.

I felt like a helpless kitten. He could do what ever he pleased with me.

He caressed my cheek.

His touch made me want more. I wanted him to hold me forever.

He stopped and looked to the sky. It was almost sunrise. I had to leave but I wanted to stay with him.

He let me go slowly. "Time for me to leave."

I nodded and jumped into the tree. I watched as he walked away slowly.

I felt incomplete with out him near me. How did he make me feel so helpless?

Well that is the end of this chapter how did you like it? When I was reading it over I could not believe that I wrote that! Don't worry now it will not go over PG 13. So what was with that old man? You will find out? So things are started to heat up with S+S n e? Please R+R!!!


	3. Risking my Love for You

Here is the next chapter of Lost Souls!! I found the perfect song for this chapter!! I hope you all like it!! Please R+R!!!

Lost Souls

By MoshiMoshiQueen

(Me talking)

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

^Lyrics^

**_Sakura's point of view!_**

I woke up and it was nighttime. Like every time. The first thing I did was look for the boy that made my life complete.

There he was standing there in his black shirt and black baggy pants.

I jumped down to him. "You came once again."

"I will always come." he said looking at me with those cold eyes.

^The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight^

He grabbed my shoulder and hugged my tightly.

I forgot all about my hunger and wished this moment would last forever.

"You know I have been here for some times and yet I don't even know your name, nor do you know mine." I said closing my eyes.

"Lets keep it like that." He said softly.

I did not question him.

I turned around and looked in his deep amber eyes.

^Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes^

"Promise me that you will hold me like this until the sun comes out." I said.

"I will." He said holding me closer to me.

^I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make^

"Your beautiful do you know that?" he said to me.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

I could not talk.

He kissed my neck softly.

"You're my life now." He said softly kissing my hand.

^Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake^

He put his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and we were by the beautiful cherry blossom tree.

I was speechless and helpless at his touch.

^'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can^

He rubbed my back softly as he planted kissed down my neck.

I melted in his arms. No one had ever touched me so softly as he did.

He stopped and looking into my eyes and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No please don't." I said.

^Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you^

He kissed down from my shoulder to my hand.

"As you please mistress." He said.

He nuzzled his face in my neck.

I looked up at him and kissed his face softly. It was my turn.

^Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side^

I looked into his deep amber eyes and stared at them for what seemed a million years.

  
They were full of coldness, sorrow and pain.

"You have been through a lot of pain and sorrow." I said holding his face.

"I don't feel pain." He said with the coldness in his voice.

I kissed him passionately, which took him by surprise.

^'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can^

I stopped and gasped for air. I looked him in the eyes and I could see warmness and love.

He looked at me with surprise.

He could not speak I knew I had made him speechless for once.

I laid my head on him shoulder and whispered, "Hold me please. In your arms is the only place I feel safe."

^We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love^

He held me tightly.

I felt so warm in safe in his arms.

He kissed me softly on the neck but remanded speechless. 

I felt his love for me. I knew he felt the same way for me. I broke the icy cage he was in. I could feel that he was afraid. I laid my head on his chest and could feel his heart beating softly.

"Don't be afraid of me." I said softly.

^The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away^

"I am not afraid," he said.

"You are afraid. You are afraid to love me back. Please don't fear my love for you." I said.

He looked me into the eyes and said, "I don't want to be afraid to love."

"Then I can teach you."

"I think I will have to learn that on my own." He said.

Then he kissed me passionately.

I was surprised but I started to kiss back. It felt like my whole body was on fire. I did not want it to ever end. 

I loved him so much. I feared if I let go that he would be gone forever.

^'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll gonna all that I can^

He stopped and looked at me still out of breath.

Then his soft lips touched mine softly more passionate then before.

My heart beat faster as I felt his hands touching my waist softly.

I put my hand threw his dark brown hair. It was so soft.

^We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love^

I looked up at the sky it was almost sunrise. He looked at me and kissed me one last time and started to walk away.

I felt so cold with out him holding me.

I watched him slowly walk away.

I got up slowly and jumped into the tree and laid into bed.

I could still feel his hands on me.

His kisses were so warm and so full of love.

^The power of love

The power of love

Sometimes I am fine

But I am ready to learn ^

I closed my eyes slowly and could not wait for the next night when he would be with me.

^For the power of love

The power of love…^

**_Syaoran's point of view_**

I walked slowly away from her. I wished that sunrise would have not came. 

I could still feel her lips on mine.

I touched my lips softly.

"Syaoran the point was not to fall in love with the girl." Said a man with blue hair walking up to me.

"Shut up Eriol."

"What are you going to do? You have gone days with out eating because you don't have the nerve to kill the girl." Eriol said.

"I can't hurt her. She is different then other humans."

"You are a vampire you are suppose to go and seduce woman and then get what you want." (hehehehe Syaoran is a vampire as well. Hmm he does not know Sakura is a vampire either. Eriol is a vampire as well.)

"I have tried. I tried to night but then she well kissed me."

"On the lips? She must really love you."

"She does. It makes me feel so warm and not so cold."

"Syaoran you are not suppose to love!"

"I know but I never knew I could love."

"It will never work you are a vampire she is a human. What would happen if you lost control of yourself?"

"I would not do that." I said firmly.

"You have lost your mind!"

"Hello master what are you arguing about?" asked a girl with long gray hair coming into the room." 

She came up to Eriol and kissed him.

"Hello my dear Tomoyo. What brings you up this early in the day."

"I missed you. I heard you leaving the room. What is the problem?"

"Syaoran is in love with the human girl."

"What! Syaoran is this true. Cold hearted Syaoran is in love with someone?" she asked looking at me.

I looked at her.

"Your eyes they have changed." She said looking at me, "You are really in love." She turned to Eriol who was standing by a chair.

"Eriol have you seen this girl who has stole your brothers heart?"

"No, not yet dear Tomoyo."

"Well then we will have to meet the young maiden."

"You are all right with him loving a human?" Eriol asked.

"Dear Eriol look at his eyes. I know he is your little brother but it was only in time. Yes humans and vampires don't go together but look at him Eriol."

Eriol looked at me again and sighed. "He is really in love."

"I know you want to protect me Eriol but I can protect my self." I said.

"Yes but can you protect her from the others?"

"Yes or I will die trying."

"Dear brother they will not agree. We have to visit them tomorrow at dusk."

"Yes and I will bring her."

"Is that a good idea?" asked Tomoyo.

"I have to she changed my eyes." The elders would know." I said. (You will learn about the eye changing thing soon don't worry.)

"I am going to sleep now." I said leaving my brother and his loved one alone.

"Eriol I know you are worried about him but he is not little any more."

"Yes I know but he is the only brother I have and I promised my mother that I would take good care of him."

"Come on lets go to sleep my dear Eriol." Said Tomoyo holding his hand. (Tomoyo and Eriol are married!! Yeah I bet all you E+T fans are happy!! Ok Eriol and Syaoran are brothers and the elders, the top vampires, killed their parents because they left the village. Ever since their parents died Eriol looked over his little brother like a hawk. Ok I bet you are wondering how old are they well Sakura and Syaoran are 15 and Tomoyo and Eriol are 20. Have any questions? Review and I promise I will answer them all!!)

Well that is the end for now!! I see the plot thickens!! Yes I bet you are shocked at my little fic! What is going to happen? What will the elders do about Sakura? Please R+R!!


	4. Vampire Colony Means Fighting

I was reading a poem while I was kind of just skimming throw it when I read the part where it said "This goddess has an evil streak like roses and their sting denying me of pleasure sneaking away from my touch hiding from my dreams." It made me want to start writing the next chapter of lost souls for some odd reason. That is just one line from the poem Dark Mistress by Victor Sarpentas. Make sure you check out some of his work it is very good. Here are some comments I had on your reviews. Here they are.

Rachie-chan: Hey!! Glad you liked my fic!! I am glad you liked that Syaoran was a vampire!! I did too. Can't wait to talk to you later!!

Wiza_Dan_U- I hope you ill remember my fic now!! Heheheh! Glad you like my fic!!  I really am happy that you review to so many of my fics!!

Kikie- You really think it was good? I am soo glad!! I really liked your review!!

Little Blossom-I am flattered!! I think that you can write good as well!! Never bring yourself down! I still think that I don't write very good but many say I do. I guess I will have to believe them! So believe me you are good!

arcticflames- Did you really think I was going to wait that long to update did? I know sometimes I do that because I get busy and forget about some fics but I try to work as fast as I can now that I update a different fic every day I have been working really hard. I am glad that you liked my fic!! Yes I did use your idea about Syaoran! It was a good idea plus it was about time we found out more about Syaoran!!

PiNkDrEaMeR.---Zzz- I love vampire fics as well they are my favorite!!! I am glad you like it!! ^_^

Lonely Tenshi- You never know they night find out in this chapter they might not. I don't even know yet since I did not start writing it yet ^_^. I am glad you like my fic and I will be sure to email you whenever I update!!

Kallima Angelos Tera- the vampires do get older but it takes many years like a 100 or so. Well I guess that is the only way for Syaoran to get food. But I am sure he could be like Sakura and eat dying people but I thought it would be better if he seduced her!

Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo- Glad you like my fic!!!! Yea I guess it is a hunter story and yet it is beautiful. Thanks for reviewing!!!

Hanako- don't worry I promise to not stop writing ever!!! Well hopefully!!

Dusk-Magic13- yes it was very unexpected was it not? I knew it would be good for me to write that!! Thanks so much for your review!!

Cool camzy blue- sure I will email you whenever I update!!! I love sending email!! And I do have to send a lot!! ^_^!

Violet Rose- good to hear from you!! I really hope you like this chapter!!!

Now on to the fic!!!

Lost Souls

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

**__**

**_Sakura's point of view!_**

I woke up again at the deep of night and my stomach was hurting form not eating for some time. I opened my deep green eyes and saw non-other then my love who never gave his name standing in front of me.

"It is time for you to meet the others. You do love me don't you?"

"Yes very much so."

"Would you do anything for me?"

I nodded and said, "I would even give my life."

"What if I was something that you fear?"

I looked at him, ~something that I feared? That is what I was called a fear, a vampire. ~

"I know all about fears and yes I would still love you as long as you will love me even if I was your fear. Do you love me?"

He hesitated.

"Yes."

"Then I guess I meet the others?" I said with out asking any questions.

I stood up and held my stomach, which was still hurting, but I could not feel it when I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. I never felt pain when I was with him.

He held my time and we jumped down from a tree and there were two people standing there which faces I could not see.

They come out and I saw their faces one of a man with dark blue hair and another a woman with long grayish hair and deep blue eyes.

"This is my brother Eriol and his mistress Tomoyo."

I bowed to them and said, "It is nice to meet you." I looked at there eyes they had not pupil like mine. Just a deep color; yet they showed feelings like my love did now.

"We are glad to meet the one who stole Syaoran's heart." Said Tomoyo.

~Syaoran so that is his name. It is so strong as he is. ~

I looked at Eriol, his brother who did not seem to like the idea of me loving his brother very much. He looked scared for his brother. I looked deep into his eyes and said, "I will never take him away from you." 

He looked at me and I knew he knew what I meant. I did not know why I had said it the words just would come out.

Syaoran held my hand tightly in approval.

"We must go before we are late. The others don't like to wait. Young dear please be careful. I don't know how young Syaoran would be if you got hurt." Said Tomoyo.

"I promise you that I will never cause him pain. Pain is something I know all to well. I will be very careful."

We started walking out of the mansion and then I don't know what happened because it was like I blacked out. When I opened my eyes Syaoran was holding me in his arms tightly. He sit me down slowly.

"Will you promise not to be afraid of me?" he asked.

"I promise." I said whole heartily.

"You will find out my secret when we go threw this door."

"I will revel mine as well." I held his hand tightly and he kissed me on the lips passionately.

"We know you will make the right choice dear." Said Tomoyo holding onto Eriol.

~Choice what choice? ~

I was confused at her words. But somehow I knew what I was going to be seeing.

Eriol opened the large door and we walked threw. We were in some kind of town. Every person hid there face and looked at us as we traveled threw the small town.

Syaoran held my hand even tighter. He was afraid of what might happen and so was I. Then I smelt something. It was blood. I looked around and it stared to get stronger. I was very hungry after all I had not eating for days. 

I searched threw out the people looking for the person who was bleeding.

Syaoran watched me look around.

We finally made it up to a large forest. We walked a little more quickly and we came to a place that was in a circle people were all bowing to some people in chairs. They looked old and in charge.

"The young Li brothers and mistress have arrived as I see." One of them said.

Eriol and Tomoyo bowed but Syaoran stood there not moving. I was going to bow as well but Syaoran did not let me. I looked at him with wondering eyes.

Eriol seemed to be angry with his little brother for not bowing.

The old people looked at him and said, "You show no manners for your elders boy."

"I don't have any respect for you so I am not going to bow."

"What about the girl. Who is she?" another asked.

A lady came out and came up to us.

"I know who she is, she is the one who caught the young warrior's heart."

Syaoran held on tighter to my hand and I looked at the lady. Syaoran was watching for approval from these people.

"His eyes have are ready changed master."

"Yes I know this girl, very powerful might I add." The oldest one said looking at me. I looked up at him but still could not see his face. ~How did he know me? ~

"Well she will have to go threw out tests."

Syaoran shook his head, "She can't make them."

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because she is not one of us."

"Not one of us you say are you saying she is human."

Syaoran looked at him.

"A human girl?"

~Human he things I am human? ~

"We will just have to kill her now won't we." He said.

Syaoran stepped in front of me. "I will die before that!"

"Then you want to fight first fine lets begin then."

The oldest one came down and grabbed out his sword.

Syaoran grabbed out his as well.

"Syaoran don't please I have something to tell you first."

"Don't worry I will do fine. Please go to mistress Tomoyo and stay save please."

"But Syaoran…" Tomoyo grabbed me.

"Come on we can not interrupt a fight dear you can die."

"I can't let him do this because I am…" before I could say the fight started and now I could see everyone's faces they looked just like me were they vampires like me? I smelt the blood again it was coming from a little girl was smirking evilly at the two fighting.

I wanted to go and get some blood but I could not take my eyes off Syaoran and the elder fighting he would get hurt because of me.

"You will die boy!" the man said trying to cut Syaoran.

Syaoran jumped out of the way quickly.

Then I saw them. His teeth shaped just like mine then everything made since.

Syaoran's strength, his power and why he only came out at night. He was a vampire and so was I. I was never human never will be and he is going to die because of me. I looked down at the little girl who was sucking blood out of a human's arm. This was a vampire colony.

I use to live in one just like that little girl. But I fled. I started remembering my past life and looked down at Syaoran. The elder had knocked him down to the ground and the elder's teeth now had came out.

He was going to kill him. 

The elder placed the sword to Syaoran's heart. The sword was silver and would surly kill him. 

Before he could take the last blow I jumped down and the elder cut my arm.

"Don't touch him." I said getting angry.

"Move out of the way human girl you will be next."

"I don't think so." I said glaring at him.

He looked at my and smirked and then tried to stab me with the sword but I jumped out of the way.

Syaoran's arm was bleeding and all the vampires were looking at him with pleading eyes but none of them moved because the lady was standing there telling them no not yet.

I would not let him die.

Syaoran watched as I jumped away from the sword, which was covered by blood.

"Little girl you are playing with death."

"No I am death!" I yelled and hit him in the side.

All of the vampires stood there in shock.

"You have a lot of strength for a little human girl." He said jumping out of the way.

"One thing you should know I am not a little human girl!" I said showing him teeth as I knocked him down to the ground. He looked at his bleeding arm and then at me.

"You are a vampire?" he asked in shock at his mistake.

Sakura stood by Syaoran's side and helped him out.

"Your a vampire?" he looked at me with wondering eyes.

All the vampires looked at me.

That's the end of this chapter!!! I hoped you like it!! So what is going to happen to our two little vampires?!!! What are the elders going to say now? Hahahaha Sakura beat the elders' butt!!!! Please R+R!!!!


	5. Fighting the Leader By Two Moons

Sorry it has been a long time since I updated!! But it finally up now!! I hope you all like it!! Please R+R!!

Lost Souls

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Flash Back^

Sakura's point of view!!

"You're a vampire?" Syaoran said looking at me with his wondering eyes.

All the other vampires looked at me.

I nodded, "I am and have always have been. And to think you thought I was human. Do you think humans could have jumped that wall like me?" I asked smirking.

Syaoran stood up and hugged me tightly.

"I guess the high power is not so high and mighty now is he?" said Syaoran.

I looked back at the leader on the ground.

"Did I not tell you that you would find something to life for in that old castle?" He said getting up and healing his wound.

I took a step back and looked at him again.

"What did you say?"

"I always new you would something Sakura."

Syaoran looked at me as I walked backwards away from the leader.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your best friend would have loved to see you know. She would have been very proud of you. What did she call you before she died the Angel of Death." He said walking towards me.

"Stop it!" I yelled and fell on my knees.

"What is wrong Sakura, the Angel of Death who killed her own best friend? The one who has killed many people just to live."

"Don't make me sound bad when you know you are worse!" I yelled standing up.

"You are worse then me, acting like all those people. Trying to get into my head!" I said pushing him down.

"You are angry with me now because I am better and more powerful than you! You lost this battle!" I screamed.

"There was no battle to win my young daughter." He said getting up.

(Yep the leader of the vampires is Sakura's father. Also he was the man in the park that thought she was an angel in the first chapter. And the man at the grave side by the castle in the third chapter.)

I fell to the ground. "You made me who I am today. You made me kill my best friend, all those people I killed, it was your fault. My own mother was killed because you left us when I was young. For that I will kill you for!"

"You can not kill me because you have my blood running threw you, my daughter."

"I will kill you." I yelled and jumped after him but Syaoran caught me and whispered in my ear.

"Sakura I will destroy him."

I looked up at him, "You can't your not strong enough. You are…" he cut me off by kissing me passionately.

"Let me do this for you." He said kissing my lips one more time.

"Please don't he will kill you. Please I lost everything I ever loved and I will not lose you." I tears started to run down my cheeks.

"I will not be killed by him. He killed everything I loved as well besides my brother. I will not let him destroy you or anyone else." Syaoran got that glow in his eyes. He would not lose.

I let go of him.

"Syaoran would you have still loved me is I was a human?"

"I brought you here did I not?"

"Yes. I think I am turning you soft." I said trying to smile for him.

"I would not let any one but you turn me soft." He said walking towards my father.

The girl I saw earlier grabbed my hand and led me back to the crowd.

"Please Syaoran thing about this he killed our parents!" said Eriol grabbing him.

"I have to do this Eriol for you, our family and Sakura." Syaoran had this look shinning in his eyes that made Eriol back down and walk back to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo he has that look again I don't know what he will do this time." Whispered Eriol to Tomoyo.

"We can not control him now Eriol. He will do what he was always destined to do my love."

^Flash Back^

The leader stood over two vampires and said, "Now lets see how will you die?" he said smirking.

The leader took his sword and stabbed the woman in the heart.

"No!!!!" yelled the other vampire.

"Now your turn Master Li."

"Daddy please don't die!!!" screamed Syaoran.

The other vampires held him back.

"Let go of me!! Daddy!!!!!" he screamed as his father slowly died in his mothers' arms.

"Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran eyes started turning red with anger he knocked all of the other vampires over and walked slowly to the leader knocking him down to the ground. Syaoran held the sword over the leader and cut his face.

"You will die!!!" Syaoran screamed as he killed the vampires trying to stop him.

Eriol ran out to his younger brother and took his dagger and knocked him to the ground.

He picked him up slowly and walked back to a girl with long grayish purple hair. (Tomoyo)

"You should be lucky I stopped him. We cannot let him get out of control. We will leave peaceful as long as you stay out of our way." Said Eriol holding his brother tightly.

"You can't leave! It is against the rules." Yelled the leader.

"Do you want to be here when my little brother wakes up?" asked Eriol.

The leader shook his head.

"I did not think so." He said walking away with Tomoyo following him.

"Tomoyo my daughter please don't leave." Said a woman coming up to Tomoyo.

"Mother my soul belongs to Eriol and where ever he goes I will follow." Said Tomoyo who eyes were still changing from her newfound love. (Remember the vampires eyes change when they have fallen in love well Tomoyo's have not changed all the way yet.)

Tomoyo followed Eriol and Syaoran out of the small village slowly never to return or so they thought. (They had to go back when Syaoran found a mate.)

^End of Flash Back^

Normal POV

Sakura walked towards Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Don't worry young one Syaoran has gotten into worse trouble. He will be fine. I did not know our leader had given birth to any child." Said Tomoyo.

"My father was a vampire and my mother was human. He killed her right after I was born. When he found out I was not a boy like he wanted he tried to kill me as well but I was his own blood and he could not. He left me on the street to die. Which I did not. He has been following me acting as my victims to keep me alive. I did not know it till now." Said Sakura who eyes had changed to.

"Look eyes changed like young master Syaoran does." Whispered Tomoyo to Eriol.

"Hai, she too has the power as my brother. I guess it was destiny that they met and fell in love. They will be the new leaders of the clan."

"Impossible! They are to young."

"Once Syaoran destroys the leader he will become leader and take his real place."

"But Eriol you were suppose to be leader."

"My brother is the one who will be leader I have always known that. I don't mind not being leader. I will not be living here any way."

"We will not stay?"

"Our home is not here Tomoyo our home is back at the castle."

"Hai, I understand." Said Tomoyo looking back at Syaoran.

Sakura watched hopefully that her mate would live.

"So the young one has come to beat me." Said the leader circling him.

"I will destroy you and take your place where I belong."

The leader (who name is not suppose to be said since he is the highest power in the clan. I bet some of you were wondering why I never told you his name.) Stared at him and then saw Syaoran's eyes and backed down a little.

"What is wrong afraid that the scar I gave you will get worse?"

The leader put his hand to his face remembering what had happened. 

"I could just heal myself."  
"Why did you not heal the wound I gave you then?" said Syaoran smirking at him.

"I will not take any more of you!!" yelled the leader coming at him with his sword ready to hit Syaoran.

Syaoran's' fangs came out and his eyes got a deep red glow to them.

Sakura's eyes started to glow as well.

"Eriol it is really happening they are changing." Said Tomoyo standing up.

"Hold her back Tomoyo. This is not her fight yet." Said Eriol.

Tomoyo held Sakura tightly trying to keep her from jumping to help Syaoran.

Sakura started to get strong and started to pull away from Tomoyo but Eriol stopped her.

"Don't let it control you my young dear." Said Eriol looking at the two moons pulling together making a beautiful star.

Syaoran jumped at the leader and…

The end of this chapter!!! Hehehehe! Hope you liked it!!! Please R+R!!! I told you, you would find out more about the eyes changing thing!! So how will Syaoran do against Sakura's father the leader of the vampire clan? What will Sakura do if she loses control? Will she like Syaoran kill innocent vampires? Find out next time!


	6. It's My Turn To Fly

Well I was listening to a music video clip and it made me want to sit down and write another chapter of Lost Souls. I also read a fic this weekend and it was filled with so much passion and it was so well written. It made me want to write like that person. To make people just get so filled with the passion of the writing. To make your heart jump at every word. I wish that I could write like that I will try hard to try to get better at writing everyday. Hopefully one day I will be a great writer. Please R+R!!

Lost Souls

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Flashbacks^

&Lyrics&

Syaoran jumped at the leader and missed by a hair.

The leader laughed and knocked Syaoran to the ground.

"Eriol I can barely hold her any more! She is getting to strong." Screamed Tomoyo holding on to Sakura.

"I know but we have to keep he back as long as we can." Said Eriol trying to help his wife.

Sakura's POV

^Daddy what are you doing? Asked a little girl coming up to a man dressed in a black outfit.

"Young Sakura I am going to put mommy to sleep."

"Why? Is she tired?"  
"Yes very tired she needs to go to sleep now. You go to bed ok?"  
"Ok." Said the little girl.

"Now back to business." He took out his dagger and put it right threw the woman's' back.

"Sakura will not die by your hands." Were her last words.

Sakura who was watching stood at the door with tears coming down her eyes. "Mommy!!!" she screamed.

"Now for you! You little brat!" he grabbed her and tried to kill her but…

Her eyes glowed a deep red and she screamed.

"Mommy!!!!!!!!" ^

~He tried to kill me once and I will not let him live. He will not destroy the rest of my life. ~

"Sakura please stop!" yelled Tomoyo, who fell to the ground.

Eriol kneeled by Tomoyo and held her hand.

"Eriol…"

"Shhh everything is going to be fine." He said reassuring her.

& Its my turn to fly 

I am proven ground tonight&

"You will pay!" I screamed as I lunged at him.

"Sakura stop!" yelled Syaoran holding me back.

I turned and looked at him and kissed him passionately letting out all of my feelings, putting all my strength into him.

Normal POV

Sakura and Syaoran both started to glow a deep red, the same red color their eyes were.

Eriol looked up at the two moons, "It has begun."

"What has?" asked Tomoyo.

"The two moons are becoming one. Syaoran and Sakura are bonding by blood."

"But that could kill them no one has ever survived the bonding! Eriol we have to do something."

"We can't, there is nothing we can do but hope they will make it."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol whose eyes were also turning a deep red color but not as Syaoran's and Sakura's were.

"Eriol your eyes." Said Tomoyo holding his hand.

Syaoran started to scream in pain as the power started to rush threw his body.

A single tear ran down Sakura's cheek. Soon she was too, screaming as pain started to slowly rush threw her body.

They both fell to the ground slowly with the red aurora still surrounding them.

Sakura stood up slowly and laughed evilly. She punched the ground trying out her new power.

& Try to be the best that I can

I prong to be a man

Only human can understand

Fill my lungs with fear and I&

Her eyes were dull and red but full with an evil glow.

"She lost control." Said Eriol trying not to do the same.

The other vampires stood in shock trying not to gasp as Sakura walked to their leader and kicked him several times.

"Is that all you have? Can't you give me a challenge?"

&Its here

It my time to fly

Father be with to night

I am right on target

Keep the dream alive&

"Come on father get up and face your fears." Sakura laughed again as she grabbed his throat.

"Did you enjoy killing my mother in front of me? Did you enjoy making my kill my best friend? Did you laugh when I fell with tears striking my cheeks?" 

"Did you love it when I took the last bit of someone's live from their weak bodies?" Sakura lifted him in the air.

"Did you?" she yelled.

& It my turn to fly

Got to prove this tonight &

"You are a fool! I can and will kill you!"

"You are the fool girl you are my blood!" he yelled.

"Wrong Syaoran's my blood now!"

& Deep in the thirty forty three

The refuges survive

The whole of humanity lies in my hands&

The leader got a scared look in his eyes.

Sakura laughed and threw him to the ground and walked towards Syaoran.

She took his hand and kissed his forehead softly.

His eyes opened glowing a deep ruby red.

Eriol tried not to scream but the pain was too much.

"Eriol please don't lose control. Eriol please!" cried Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked at her hand.

Red Blood stained her shirt and was dripping down her wrist.

She looked around as many vampires looked at her with hungry eyes.

"Eriol you're bleeding. You bit yourself.

Tears ran down his cheeks and softly fell to the ground.

"Tomoyo take the strength from me." He pleaded.

"No. Eriol please don't ask me to do that!"

"Tomoyo do it now before I lose control please."

Eriol eyes started changing again and he was pulling away from her.

"Tomoyo please it is happening!"

"Eriol it can't happen you are not bonding. There is no one to bond…" Tomoyo looked at Sakura who was glowing again as she started to scream.

Anger ran threw Tomoyo as her eyes changed quickly and painlessly to a deep blood red. She pushed Eriol to the ground and bit his neck as she fell to the ground.

Eriol gasped for air and he lost all of his strength.

"Syaoran please stop me before I lose total control." Sakura screamed again as the darkness in her heart was taking control again.

She laughed again as power started flowing threw her body getting stronger.

& Give me the chance tonight

To prove you with in my eyes &

It took all of Syaoran's might to stand up. He grabbed Sakura's hand trying to keep control.

"Let go of me and let me finish my job. It is my turn to (fly) fight." Said Sakura trying to get him off.

"I won't let you lose all your control Sakura." He said softly to her.

His eyes changing back and forth between amber and red.

"We have to fight together with our true selves." 

Syaoran pulled her into another passionate kiss that started fires all over Sakura's body making her lose all her control to Syaoran.

& Bring us to victory

Dreams become reality&

Sakura fell limp into his arms.

"Syaoran I love you." She said closing her eyes and going into a deep slumber.

Syaoran walked slowly towards his brother and laid Sakura's weak body next to his and turned to the leader.

& It's my turn to fly

Father be with me tonight

I am right on target

Keep the dream alive&

The leader got up slowly and held his arm. 

"Who is the weak ones now?"

"You bonded and survived?"  
"We will always survive together as one. We are the future of the clan and you are the past."

"You know that look in your eyes is the same one your father had the day I killed him and the same one Sakura's mother had. The look of pain, sorrow and fear."

"There is a difference I am not afraid of you." Knocking him to the ground.

& It my turn to fly

Got to prove this to night&

"I will prove that I was the person who was suppose to be the leader the whole time." Said Syaoran taking out his sword and pointing it to the leader's heart. (That is if he had one)

Syaoran raised his sword and…

& It's my turn to fly

Father be with me tonight

I am right on target&

"Let me kill him with you." Said Sakura holding Syaoran's hand.

"Sakura?"

& It my turn to fly

Father be with me tonight

I am right on target

Keep the dream alive

It's my turn to fly

Got to prove this tonight&

"We are one now Syaoran. Lets do this together. Destroy our past and work to out future."

& Lets do this together &

Sakura and Syaoran held the sword in their hands and took the last blow.

The both fell to their knees and dropped the sword.

&It's my turn to fly

Father be with my tonight

I am right on target

It's my turn to fly

Keep the dream alive

It's my turn to fly

Got to prove this tonight

Keeping the dream alive&

Sakura fainted in Syaoran's arms.

Syaoran stood up and all the vampires were bowing to them.

Syaoran looked towards Tomoyo who was bowing still holding Eriol's hand tightly.

"We knew you could do it Syaoran." She said.

Syaoran held Sakura tightly in his arms.

"We did it Sakura." He shook her slightly.

"Sakura?"

Syaoran put his hand to her heart and fell to the ground, Tears sprung from his eyes.

"Sakura please wake up!" he screamed.

& Lets do it

Lets do it

Do it

Do it

Do it…&

Well that is the end of this chapter!! How did you like it? Is Sakura dead? What happened to Eriol? Was Tomoyo jealous of Sakura? Why was Eriol going to bond with Sakura? Find out in the next chapter!!! Please R+R!!


	7. Jealousy Can't Kill Vampire Hunters

Hehe, this chapter is really good!! You will never guess who will show up!! Well sorry for the long delay!! But the idea of this chapter just hit me and it is going to be really good!! Please R+R!! animevisons.net

Lost Souls

MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"Sakura please wake up!" he screamed.

Tomoyo stood over Eriol with her eyes still having a reddish glow to them and looked out towards the young couple.

"Sakura please, please open your eyes." Syaoran tears fell on Sakura's face and started glowing a bright green and Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"So a vampire community, I should have a lot of fun killing them." Said someone in a near by tree watching and waiting for the right time to strike.

"Syaoran?" she asked slowly.

Syaoran opened her eyes and looked down at her, "Sakura your alive." He hugged her tightly.

Tomoyo looked down at Eriol who was waking up as well. She balled her fists and almost lost all of her control. She looked up to the two moons and smirked as she pulled out a knife from her pocket.

Eriol slowly opened his eyes and saw Tomoyo glaring out towards Sakura and she was holding a knife tightly.

"Tomoyo what are you doing?" he asked softly.

She looked down at him and smiled with her burning red eyes blazing.

"Sakura watch out!!" yelled Eriol as Tomoyo came running straight towards her.

Sakura jumped up from the ground pushing Syaoran away as Tomoyo took a try towards her heart.

"Tomoyo what are you doing?" asked Sakura dodging her blows.

"You made me think that you loved Syaoran but no you actually loved Eriol." She said knocking her down by a tree.

"Tomoyo stop I don't love Eriol." Sakura jumped out of the way and Tomoyo's knife got caught in the tree.

"You liar!! I saw you two trying to bond!"

"Tomoyo stop!" yelled Sakura as she was punched in the stomach.

Tomoyo stood right above Sakura and grabbed her by the neck, "You are a liar!!"

Syaoran pushed Tomoyo down and saved Sakura from being stabbed.

"Sakura are you ok?"

Before Sakura could answer Tomoyo kicked Syaoran into the tree making him go unconscious.

"Syaoran!"

"Don't try and act like you care about him, because I know you don't!" said Tomoyo picking her up again. Sakura could barely move, she was still tired from her last battle. She was a sitting duck. (Umm I mean a sitting vampire.)

Tomoyo raised her hand and was just about to take Sakura's life but someone kicked her out of the way. 

"Most of the time I love it when vampires are killing each other but in this case I have to stop you." Said a woman dressed in a dark red cloak.

Tomoyo got up and wiped the blood from her face and said, "Who are you?"

"No the question is what the hell are you doing Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo stepped back from the girl and said, "How do you know my name and why are you stopping me."

"Well my name is not to be said but the reason I stopped you is I can't have you killing my cousin's lover now can I?"

"Meilin is that you? It is you now stand aside! She is not Syaoran's lover she is a liar and I am going to kill her now."

The girl took off her cloak reviling Meilin who was wearing a black skirt with a black and red shirt belly shirt. (Her belly was also pierced and had a red ring in it and she had black earrings that looked like Mistress 9's, from Sailor Moon.)

"You have lost all control Tomoyo." Said Meilin stepping in front of Sakura. "Now put that knife down."

Tomoyo laughed, "If I have to kill you then I will."

"I am sure it would be easy to kill a human vampire hunter like me but I might just have to knock you down to the ground first." (Meilin is not a vampire; you know how she was born with out magic in CCS? Well she was born a human in here with no vampire blood what so ever in her. Weird huh? Born in a family of magic and has no magic, born in a family of vampires and is not a vampire.)

Tomoyo stood in front of Meilin and stabbed her in the arm.

"Tomoyo you should just point it to my heart, don't you think that would be easier?" Meilin said not even flinching at the deep cut in her arm.

"Just get out of my way now."

"Tomoyo I know you can't kill me, I'm your blood." (Remember you can't kill your own family? I bet you are saying but Tomoyo is not part of Eriol's bloodline, wrong! Remember how Sakura said she was Syaoran's blood now? Well since the two vampires were bonded their blood are the same, bonded by blood get it? But Eriol and Tomoyo were not bonded by the two moons, they got bonded another way, get it? You probably don't they were bonded because they, you know did it. Still don't get it? By having sex of course. You know how you are bonded by life if you have a baby with someone? Well you are bonded because the baby has both your blood and the other person's blood in them mixing together and becoming one. S+S are one and T+E are one. I hope I am making some sense, if you don't understand please email me at Thunderqueenlita@hotmail.com)

Tomoyo kicked her in the stomach and held her up, "I asked nicely now it is time to play rough."

Meilin tried to get Tomoyo's hands loose but they were to tight.

"Tomoyo let go."

"No."

"You can't kill me Tomoyo."

"But I can make you unconscious."

Meilin's body started to go limp and her breathe slower but then another person jumped out form the tree and knocked Tomoyo down and grabbed Meilin.

"It was about time." She said falling unconscious.

"Why won't you stupid human vampire hunters go away!" screamed Tomoyo trying to stab the young male.

"You should learn Tomoyo where ever Meilin goes I go."

"I can't stand any more! I can't kill Meilin but I sure as hell can kill you!"

She said trying to stab the vampire hunter. (Hehe can you guess whom it is? Bet you can't!)

"Why can't you just sand still?" yelled Tomoyo running after him.

He set Meilin down by Sakura and said, "You take care of her Sakura."

Sakura looked up at the male and said, "Is that really you?"

"Hai it is we will talk later, now I got to just talk some sense into Tomoyo."

He swiftly jumped backwards away from Tomoyo's deadly blow and grabbed her hand.

"I will kill you if it is the last thing I do!"

Eriol tried to sit up but his body was to weak, he knew he had to help save Tomoyo but there was nothing he could do at the moment.

Sakura held on to Tomoyo tightly and tried to wake her up.

Tomoyo looked into his brown eyes and smirked, "Come on can't you give me a fair fight?"

The man looked at her and said, "How is this fight ever going to be fair?"

"Well it will be fair because you're an easy target." She said taking out another knife from her pocket and stabbing him in the heart.

The male fell to the ground slowly.

Tomoyo smiled and turned towards Sakura. "Now your turn you little…"

Tomoyo turned around quickly and saw the young vampire hunter glowing a bright blue. 

She turned around and looked at Sakura and Syaoran glowing their signature colors. "How can this be he is human and not even related to any of us."

Sakura stood up, "Wrong he is related to us now."

"How is that possible?" (No it is Stoppable, Ron Stoppable! Hehe Kim Possible is stuck in my mind.)

"Because he is my brother." Sakura said walking towards Syaoran who opened his eyes and sat up.

The end! Of this chapter of course! Well did you figure out it was Touya? Touya is Meilin's partner, but how is he glowing? Guess you will just have to wait and see. Also if any one has some ideas for the next chapter please contact me! I need some ideas before I can write the next chapter, no ideas not update, so please email me your ideas to Thunderqueenlita@hotmail.com and if you email me some of your ideas you will get a special preview of the next chapter with hopefully some of your ideas in them. Even if I don't use your ideas I will send you the preview. Please R+R!     


	8. Story Complete This is The End

Ok did you like the last chapter? Well if you did you will like this one because this chapter explains all of what happened in the last one. Please R+R and I hope you like it!!

Note Bout Last Chapter: Well who said any thing about blood having to all be vampire blood? Like Meilin Touya was born in a half vampire family and turned out to not have any vampire blood in him what so ever. Since he is related to Sakura and Sakura is now related to Syaoran, then Tomoyo can't kill him. Tomoyo could never kill Sakura either since she is her blood.

Lost Souls

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Syaoran and Sakura stood up, "But your not related to me!"

"Yes I am Tomoyo that is what I tried to tell you, I am related to you, I bonded to Syaoran not Eriol."

"But I saw him changing because of you." She said as her eyes were changing from gray to red.

"He was not bonding to me Tomoyo, he was bonding to you. How do you think you were changing?"

"I… I don't know."

Eriol finally got up and held his side trying to walk towards Tomoyo, but fell.

Tomoyo turned around and record speed she caught Eriol, "Eriol do you think you can forgive me for my mistake?"

"Tomoyo of course I can. You did not know."

"I should not have gotten jealous, I knew you were bonded to me for life." (Hear that no vampires can be cheating scum who go out and with other women.)

Touya's body started to heal and Meilin walked towards him, slowly because she had just gotten out of a deep sleep. (I was tired of saying unconscious, yes I spelled it right with out using the spell check! *jumps around * sorry about that, hehe ok on to the story.)

"Tomoyo, did you have to hit me so hard?" Said Meilin staggering towards Touya.

"Touya, wake up," Meilin said shacking his shoulder.

He opened his eyes slowly, "That hurt."

"You lug head!" she said hitting him, "You should have known she always carries around another knife just in case." (Want to know the story about Meilin and Touya? Guess you will just have to wait and see.)

Tomoyo helped Eriol stand back up. All the vampires were shocked by all the happenings, but hey knew who there knew king was so they all bowed at the new King and Queen of their Clan.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at all the vampires bowing at them and they turned around to see Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and Touya bowing as well.

"Welcome to our Clan, Sakura. I hope you can forgive me my Queen," Said Tomoyo.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled, "Your rightful place?"

"No, it's not. Eriol you're the King," Syaoran said bowing towards his brother. Sakura looked at Eriol and bowed as well, "Can you ever forgive me my Queen?" asked Sakura.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo and said, "Syaoran, are you sure?"

"Hai, it is your place. I am young and would not make a good King towards our Clan. Young vampires just want to have fun," He said winking at Sakura as she blushed.

"Hey you better take care of her," Said Touya holding onto Meilin. (Hint hint! wink wink!)

"Of course, I would not have it any other way," Said Syaoran holding on to Sakura's waist. (Hehe Zoisite says that, one of my favorite lines from Sailor Moon. Evil rules!)

(Ok this chapter seems really boring so I have to spice it up a little bit. Hehehehehe.)

All the vampires looked up at the sky and started walking away towards their homes since the sun would be setting any time soon.

Sakura held on to Syaoran and said, "You know it took till this day for me to find out your name."

He smiled and kissed her passionately. "What was that for?"

"That was for all the kisses to come."

"Hmm if they are all like that then I hope you will not make me wait long."

He smirked and held her waist and softly whispered something in her ear that made her blush a bright red and exclaim, "Syaoran!"

At the Mansion

"You two sure you don't want to sleep in the mansion?" asked Eriol.

"We are sure that tree house is very comfy."

"And no one can hear us."

"Syaoran!" Sakura said hitting him in the shoulder.

"Touya, are you and Meilin going to stay?"

"Well, my little monster we will stay till tonight but then we will be off."

"Another adventure is just waiting for us," Said Meilin hugging Touya's sides. (Meilin is 16 and Touya is 19 in this story.)

"You know what Touya?"

"Hmm?"

"I am glad that I was not born a vampire."

"And why is that?"

"Because, then I would not be here with you, but of course I would miss out biting your neck," She said smirking.

"Naughty Meilin, but your my naughty Mei-Mei." (Meilin and Touya are a couple, they have been traveling the world searching and hunting down vampires. Touya and Meilin had been searching for their family but also made a family together. I kind of like the couple, it does seem kind of kawaii. All Touya and Yuki, Touya and Yue, Touya and Kaho, Meilin and Syaoran, Meilin and Eriol fans don't read if you don't like.)

Sakura and Syaoran walked slowly towards their tree house.

"Syaoran, do you think you made the right choice giving up being King?"

"Hai I do, I would never have time to do any thing that I liked."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now that we can live happily ever after what do you want to do?"

"I want to take my princess and go to that tree house, and make a lot of heirs to the throne."

Sakura blushed heavily as he carried his love and only love towards the place were they met… to the place that they live… to the place where they will stay for the rest of their lives hand in hand and heart to heart.

Moshi-san closes the book, "And that is the end."

"But, what ever happened to them after?"

"They ended up having a lot of children. And those children still roam the earth till this day."

"What about Touya and Meilin?"

"They ended up having a few children of their own, and stopped hunting vampires after they met up with Sakura and Syaoran."

"And Tomoyo and Eriol? Did they have children?"

"I'm afraid not. They couldn't have children, but that was perfectly fine with that. Sakura and Syaoran had enough to share."

"Did Sakura and Syaoran die?"

"Hai, they both died together leaving this world, and that is the end."

"Is that really the end? Isn't there more?"

"Hai, there's more, but the story is left till another time. For now, this story ends."

Well, sorry for the long delay and sorry that I ended this. But, I could not take another direction to make it last longer. Thank you all so much for all your reviews. I really appreciate all the reviews y'all give me. Thanks a bunch!!!


End file.
